


If These Walls...

by On_Sonnshine



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prinxiety - Freeform, Smut, Wall Sex, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: The one where Roman and Virgil 'fuck' against a wall





	If These Walls...

Virgil groaned as Roman pinned him up against the wall, loosely wrapping his arms around the prince’s neck and letting out another groan when Roman grabbed his thighs, easily hitching them up onto his hips and meeting Virgil in another heated kiss.  
  
Roman curled his arm around Virgil further, pushing Virgil back against the wall a bit harder to keep him from falling when he did his next move.  
  
Virgil seemed to get what Roman was trying to do, because he tightened his legs around the taller Side, same with his arms.  
  
It absolutely seemed worth it, because then Roman’s right hand slid between them, cupping Virgil’s obvious bulge through his jeans.  
  
Virgil whimpered- one of those noises he’d deny that he actually made- and squirmed a little bit, readily grinding against the other Side’s hand, ‘You wanna tease _now?_ ’ Virgil’s tone was huffy and Roman could practically _hear_ the pout that’s definitely on his face.  
  
Roman snickers, pulling back from the kiss to begin pressing kisses down Virgil’s jaw, lightly nipping on the way, ‘If I don’t tease you might lose interest.’  
  
That gets a scoff from Virgil which fades into a moan when Roman scrapes a bite against the sharp point of his jaw (you know what i’m talking about). ‘Also, i’m not teasing. You’re just impatient.’  
  
Another scoff and, ‘Shut _up_.’  
  
Another snicker from Roman and, ‘Proving my point much?’  
  
But then he went back to the task at hand, grinning at the long-suffering sigh Virgil lets out, Roman nearly _hearing_ the accompanying eye-roll that he’s sure is there.  
  
Either way though, it would’ve been game over because then Roman was placing light bites and licks along Virgil’s shoulder, the juncture between his neck and shoulder- which he knew was especially sensitive-, reveling in the little whimpers and mewls Virgil was letting out- and trying to hide, as always.  
  
‘Fucking come _on_ ’ Virgil’s voice was rough, a hiss edged with both desperation and frustration.  
  
Roman grinned- he was waiting on something. Virgil knew that. He knew that. It was some odd game of chicken- they were both _very_ stubborn, though. And Roman had the patience to endure, while Virgil…  
  
‘ _Please_ , Ro’ Oh. _There it was_.  
  
And much sooner than usual, too- which, interesting, because normally Roman has to go under his clothes on some level to get begging. Or, at least, the type of begging he looks for.  
  
Roman smirked, and as his fingers made short work of the zipper on Virgil’s jeans, he couldn’t help a small remark, as always, ‘See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?’  
  
Instead of a hiss or a growl in response, Virgil’s head falls back against the wall with a moaned ‘Roman oh _god_ ’, and that might have something to do with the fact that Roman- using. Months on months on months of practice, trust that it used to take about a century to achieve- had not only gotten his hand beneath Virgil’s jeans and boxers, but retrieved the younger Side’s cock from said confines.  
  
Roman moved back to press a kiss to Virgil’s parted lips, using the pre-cum gathered at the head of Virgil’s cock to slick the way as he slides his hand down the length of it, grinning a tiny bit at the shudder that rolls through the other Side.  
  
Roman knows Virgil has a limit on his patience- and sure, we’ll pretend like Virgil is the only one getting impatient here- so the pace he set was quick, movements quick and deft. Of course, then there’s one thing he didn’t account for, in that equation: the fact that Virgil has never been one to neglect his partner in any given way.  
  
Virgil, amidst his whining and small grinding movements, which were...distracting, to say the least, managed to sneak a hand between their bodies, palming the outline of Roman’s cock through his pants.  
  
Roman sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, movements stuttering for a moment.  
  
Then he’s moving with renewed vigor, lightly biting at the lobe of his ear and tugging, thumb slipping over the head of his cock on an upstroke, ‘Oh you wanna play like that huh?’ Call it cliched, right then it sends a streak of heat bolting up Virgil’s spine, so he couldn’t care less.  
  
Virgil responds with an entirely out-of-breath, ‘Yeah, yeah I do.’ He popping the button on Roman’s pants and then seconds later he’s stroking Roman’s cock, meeting the older Side in a messy kiss that was barely anything more than teeth and tongue.  
  
‘Two can play at that game, my love.’ Roman’s voice was on the edge of panting as he knocked Virgil’s hand away, getting a whine in return.  
  
‘Shut up and hold on.’ Before Virgil could protest at being told point-blank to shut up, Roman has brought their hips flush together and wrapped his hand around both of their lengths (Roman Got Big Hands Don’t @ Me).  
  
Virgil whined, throwing his head back against the wall.  
  
The second Roman started stroking them, Virgil knew that A) it was game over entirely, and B) he was about to get a whole lot louder than normal.  
  
Virgil wrapped his arm tighter around Roman’s neck, tugging him down into a kiss and sliding his other arm between them, hand clutching at the fabric of Roman’s shirt.  
  
As suspected, it didn’t take very long after that for Virgil to be put over the edge- a twist of Roman’s hand and a breathy moan of his name and Virgil was gone, spilling over Roman’s fingers and bucking into his grip with a loud moan and subsequent soft whimpers that he tried his best to muffle.  
  
Roman wasn’t long after, Virgil’s release slicking his hand and sue him but the fucking whimpering having him adding to the mess a mere 20 seconds later.  
  
They, pretty much, collapsed against each other, Roman twisting a bit so as better to lean his weight onto the wall while also supporting Virgil without, y’know, fucking crushing him.  
  
Virgil panted, lips parted slightly as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
Roman, not faring any better but not being able to go a second without teasing Virgil, grinned a bit, raising an eyebrow, ‘Yeah?’  
  
Virgil rolled his eyes, leaning forward to bury his face into Roman’s neck with a half-hearted ‘Shut up.’  
  
But Roman could still feel Virgil’s smile against his skin.


End file.
